Fighting For You
by sweetandlow1012
Summary: “Potts, I was saving you from a night of dull anecdotes and lame jokes,” Tony replied with a grin. “As a superhero it’s my duty to protect you from such losers."


Fighting For You

A/N – I own nothing, regretfully.

"TONY THIS HAS GOT TO STOP!" Pepper Potts screamed as she fled the buzzing restaurant on an unusually cool night in Malibu.

Ten feet behind her, her devilishly handsome, yet complete pain in the ass boss Tony Stark was running to catch up with her.

"Pepper, wait!" he called from behind her out of breath.

At the sound of his nearing voice the stunning redhead turned swiftly on her Jimmy Choo heals to face him. Tony caught up to her in seconds before motioning with his hands try to communicate his need for a moment to catch his breath. His breathing was ragged and his suit was disheveled, but that was to be expected after the brawl he had just had moments before.

"For a woman in four inch heels you run fast, Potts," Tony managed to articulate between breaths.

"Bite me, Stark," Pepper uttered glaring at the now vertical Tony.

"Gladly," Tony rebutted with a devilish grin. The cut on his forehead was still slightly bleeding and Pepper was torn between wiping the blood away and giving him another one to match on the other side of his forehead.

"I'm dead serious Tony," Pepper ranted, "This is the second time this week that you've ruined one of my dates."

"Potts, I was saving you from a night of dull anecdotes and lame jokes," Tony replied with a grin. "As a superhero it's my duty to protect you from such losers."

"I don't need your protection," Pepper gritted through her teeth. "I was having a really good time with him before you decided to make an appearance and then start a brawl."

"He started it. I was just defending your honor. Besides, you left your Blackberry at the mansion, I thought you would need it," Tony said trying to justify his actions.

"I left it there so I could have one night apart from anything involving work," Pepper said before turning her back on him and heading towards the dim parking lot.

Tony grabbed her delicate wrist, but his iron grip wasn't strong enough as Pepper easily freed herself from his clutches.

"Don't touch me," Pepper snarled. Tony instantly dropped his hands and instead shoved them deep into the pockets of his sleek black Armani suit. His head hung low only to look up to Pepper sped off in her silver Audi from the parking lot moments later. Tony swore loudly. Another one of his brilliant plans to deter any romance from Pepper's life that didn't involve him had once again backfired. Two times in one week Pepper had dates with different guys. '_Where is she finding these losers?'_ Tony mused. The increased workload that came with Tony's new side job of being a superhero kept Pepper constantly busy trying to run Tony's hectic life. He always made sure to put the word out that his PA was untouchable to anyone. '_But apparently I need to make this message clearer.' _ Tony pulled out his phone and dialed Jarvis.

"Jarvis, I need a twenty of Pepper's location," Tony said to his AI.

"Miss Pott's current location is at the mansion sir," Jarvis replied.

"Really? Are you sure?" Tony asked incredulously. He had thought Pepper would have gone home after the show he put on. "Where is she specifically?" Tony said with a hint of triumph.

"She is currently on beach," the AI answered.

"Make sure she doesn't leave by any means necessary, I'll be home in ten."

Tony quickly located his 1967 Shelby Cobra in the lot and raced down the Pacific Coast Highway breaking every speed limit along the way.

Arriving at his mansion in seven minutes Tony knew he had broken his previous speeding records. Smiling proudly to himself he parked the car in place is his garage/workshop and exited through the door to his private stretch of beach.

Underneath the starlit sky Tony saw a lonely figure yards away staring into the vast expanse of the Pacific. Slowly approaching her, Tony resisted the urge to run to her and beg for her forgiveness on his knees, but his pride kept his speed to a slow walk. When he was close enough to see her slightly shivering from the chilly ocean breeze Tony decided he had waited long enough to say something.

"I'm sorry Pepper," he said softly. She didn't turn to face him this time and as a result his heart sank to his stomach. _'Please don't let her quit because of this. Without her I'm nothing, she's all I have.' _ Tony shrugged out of his suit jacket and placed it on Pepper's bare shoulders knowing she was cold. She took the jacket and placed her arms through the material before turning to face him. He took this as a favorable sign.

"Thanks."

"I'm an idiot," he said sheepishly. "I hate it when you have plans because there's always a chance that you'll find someone worth leaving me for," Tony admitted, his tone shifting from playful to a serious one.

"I wouldn't leave you Tony," Pepper said sniffling slightly. Tony saw the tear marks staining her soft features. "I just hate that you have to resort to violence as a way to solve problems. I thought you were done with that part of your life."

"Can't blame me for fighting for what I believe is mine," Tony remarked honestly. Pepper's cheeks blushed softly.

"Pepper, I love you," Tony admitted boldly.

"Do you really mean that?" Pepper asked softly.

"Yes. Pepper I'd fight the world to keep you for myself." Tony said brushing the remaining tears away from her eyes.

Pepper laughed softly. She moved slowly towards Tony until the space between them had all but closed.

"You want a piece of me, too?" Pepper questioned coming closer still.

"No," Tony smirked. "I want the whole thing."

With that he pulled her towards him and kissed her with all the passion and possession he had in him, trying to convey all of his feelings in this one perfect kiss. As the moon began to dip into the sea the two lovers held each other in a loving embrace. When the sun finally rose on a new day hours later the two looked forward to a bright future knowing they would fight for and with each other until the end.


End file.
